My Father, my Captain
by Dawn.Obaith.Afyd
Summary: Jack Sparrow has two daughters that go and find him and force him to take them on adventures. His adopted son is annoying and Jack is very drunk. Enjoy and reviews are loved. OC/OC, WT/OC and a bit of JS/OC. Rated M for future sexy times.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining outside. Once again. Every night that we were out waiting here it would rain. The tavern was full of laughter and angry roaring voices. Suddenly a man was

thrown out of the bar and into the mud, splashing it on us. Keeley yowled like a cat in discomfort. Honestly, only she would give up our position.

"Stay quiet would ya?" I whispered.

"But Rosie, it's cold!" She whined. I winced at the use of my name. Honestly, it's like she didn't know who my father was at all. I took after him while she took after her

mother, Giselle. I didn't even want to take her but Giselle and my mother insisted. My mother wanted to be rid of me because I wasn't a blonde, airheaded bimbo like

Keeley and Giselle sent her off because she thought that it would be a good experience for her to see her father. Also, she wanted Keeley to give our father a message.

Her face is still purple from the last time she asked me to remind her what the message was.

"I told ya to stop callin' me that!" I hissed at her.

"But why Rosie? It's ya name. What else am I supposed to call ya?" I thought for a minute before repyling.

"If anyone asks, my name's Harley." I told her. She nodded before a confused expression covered her face.

"Ros- Harley?" I nodded for her to continue. "What's my name gonna be?"

"What?"

"My name. What should it be?"

"Why do you need a new name?" I asked.

"Well your's sounds so mysterious, so fun and mine is just Keeley." She replied. I looked at her like she had gone mad. I feared that she had. She looked at me with her

big blue eyes. I sighed.

"What do ya want ya name to be?" I asked submissively. Her face broke into a bright smile before once again falling into a frown of confusion. Even her blonde hair

seemed to sag in the obvious dissapointment she was feeling.

"Ros- Harley?"

"What now Keels?" I asked.

"I dunno what to call myself."

"That is rather unfortunate." I replied sarcastically.

"Harley! Give me a name!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Bloody hell, ya don't need a new name Keeley, it's fine!" I yelled. "Damn it, now ya made me give our position away."

"Harley."

"WHAT?" I yelled.  
>"Why're we hidin' in the first place?"<p>

Suddenly it dawned on me. Why WERE we hiding? We had to find our father, who had never met us. He was probably in there, getting pissed off his arse. Why the HELL

were we out here? I pulled Keeley up off the ground and led her inside the tavern.


	2. Chapter 2

It definitely wasn't a place for a couple of sixteen year old's, I'll tell you that much. The men were groping the women while they slid gold coins down the bar for another

round of drinks and the rest of the women were jumping around, occasionally pulling their dresses up to show their bloomers. Charming.

As soon as we walked in men were staring at Keeley. I honestly didn't blame them, and I wasn't jealous of her. She was blonde with blue eyes and big breasts with a

skinny figure. Whereas I was a redhead with no curves whatsoever and dark brown eyes. I wasn't anything fancy to look at. A young man around the age of twenty

approached us.

"Allo love," he said to Keeley. ?Would ya fancy a drink and a dance?"

Keeley giggled. "Of course I would!" and she ran off without a second warning. I stalked away from her fuming. Of course he would ask her. Who wouldn't ask Keeley?

Perfect Keeley, with her perfect looks and her perfect mother and her perfect life. I sighed. I looked over to Keeley to see her snogging the man who bought her a drink.

Yep, that's Giselle's daughter. I wondered if my mother was thinking of me, regretting sending me away, waiting for me to come home. Of course, she probably wouldn t

be. I sighed deeply again and heard Keeley come over to the table I was sitting at.

"Oi, have you seen 'im yet?" Keeley asked. I looked at her sarcastically.

"Yes. In the three seconds I've been in here I've found our father, formed a lifelong bond with 'im and he promised me I would be his sole heir. What do you think, idiot?"

"Sorry, I jus' thought that you mighta seen 'im." She mumbled.

"So, what 'bout that guy you were with? The one that took a fancy to ya?" I asked. She groaned.

"He's not my type Ros- Harley. I just wanted to talk to him and all of a sudden he wanted to grope me."

I was about to console her about her failed attempt at finding love in a tavern before the man came over to our table.

"I don't believe we were done, Miss Keeley." He growled. She looked at him unafraid, and began talking to me again.

"So anyway Harley-" He slammed his fist down on the table. He tried to grab her. I unsheathed my sword and held it to his neck.

"Leave her alone." I snarled at him. Anyone with brains would ve run away from me. Unfortunately, this one wasn't the brightest. He ducked under my sword and stuck

his leg out when I stepped forward. I tripped over and dropped my sword. He mighn't have been the brightest but he certainly was quick. I cursed while scrambling off the

floor before I felt a sharp point at the back of my neck. I raised

my eyes to see the man with my sword in his hand, ready to plunge it into my neck. I said my silent goodbyes and waited to die.


	3. Chapter 3

I turned when the tavern went silent as a shot was fired into the ceiling. A man walked into the middle of the room and stood on the bar. Nobody moved a muscle and

every eye was on him. He was tall, and his eyelids were covered in charcoal. He moved ungracefully, kind of swinging side to side. His clothes were dirty and grungy,

except for his hat that looked old but well kept. He pointed to Keeley and me and curled his finger, gesturing us towards him. Keeley pushed the man out of the way and

helped me up onto my feet. I grabbed my sword from his grasp and poked my tongue out at him. We stood a while before he gestured at us again. Slowly, with every eye

on us, we walked towards him. Towards my, or rather our, father. Captain Jack Sparrow.

When we reached the bar he grabbed Keeley by the arm and pulled her up onto the bar. Then he just stood there, looking down at me. I waited for him to help me up,

but he didn't. He watched me intently, waiting for me to make the first move. I sighed softly and clambered onto the bar stool next to me and tried to climb up onto the bar. As soon as I went to put my foot onto the bar he unsheathed his sword faster than I ve ever seen anyone do it and pointed at me.

"If you act and dress like a boy, I have to treat you like one. Savvy?" he said, his sword unwavering. I became furious. I wouldn't have cared if he had called me a man but

he said I acted like a boy. Like a child. I wasn't going to take that lying down. I held my sword at the ready position.

"I wouldn't 'ave it any other way." We stood in silence, the whole tavern was staring at us. No one was moving. The world was completely still.

"Wacha gonna do girlie?" He asked teasingly.

"Well, I'm gonna beat ya, then ya gonna talk to me and my sister over there, and then ya gonna take us where ever ya goin'," I replied. "and I'm not takin' no for an

answer." The whole tavern laughed at me. Keeley was shuffling her feet on the bar uncomfortably. She wouldn t meet my eyes.

"You? You think that you a woman can beat me?" He laughed but stopped when he realised that I was being serious. He sighed.

"Come on, up you get."

"Do you accept my terms?" I asked, hestitating before putting my right foot onto the bar. He smiled wolfishly at me.

"Only if you accept my terms." He swiped at me with his sword. I ducked under the blade and stepped backwards. His strokes were clumsy but quick and I parried them

with difficulty.

"I want, fifty shillings straight up." He said right away, still fighting me. "I want you to leave Tortuga and I want you and your sister to stop messing around with my

adopted son." I paused for a second. Apparently, a second was all he needed. He turned and booted his heel onto the top of my foot. I screamed in pain and dropped my

sword. I wasn't feeling very lucky today. He smirked and turned around to expect the crowed cheering for his victory but instead met a glass of rum right in the head. It

shattered on his forehead. He stood for a few seconds before falling off the bar and down to the ground, knocked out cold.

"Does that mean we won?" Keeley asked, still holding the remains of the glass.


	4. Chapter 4

"HARLEY! HE'S WAKING UP!" Keeley squealed. I looked away from the boats on the dock for a second to look down at my father. He was twitching, almost rocking back

and forth on the dock. It was actually quite humorous. I bent down to meet his eyes. His charcoal covered eyelids flashed open, revealing his dark brown eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked my dazily, still trying to focus.

"You're on the docks. Keeley and I are waitin for ya to show us ya boat-" he grimaced. and lettin us on. He opened his mouth to say something and raised his finger in the

air before something clicked in his head. He stared open eyed at Keeley and then looked back to me.

"What did ya say?" he whispered.

"I said tha' we're waitin for ya to get us on ya boat-"

"First of all, it ain't a boat, it's a majestic ship. Second of all, what did ya say the blonde's name is?" I opened my mouth before Keeley bustled forward.

"Ma name's Keeley. I 'ave a mouth to talk with, so ya don't need to ask Harley what ma name is because I'm perfectly fine to say it myself. I'm ya daughter an' you're

gonna take me and my sister off on ya stupid adventures with ya." She said angrily. One thing I knew, I did not want to be on the recieving end of that particular rant. He

stared for a few seconds before turning to me.

"Sister? You're Scarlet's?" he asked.

"Yes, but -"

"Excellent. At least I only have one." Dad said happily. My heart sank. He thought that Keeley was Scarlet's daughter as well. He thought that we were sisters through our

maternal side, not our paternal. And he was happy about it. Not even my father, that I was like in almost every single way, wanted me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long and the chapter is so short, I just needed it to set up the plot and characters. I love all of you people who want updates, thank you!**

* * *

><p>We walked along the dock in silence, Keeley holding my hand. My face was expressionless, while Keeley was staring determinely ahead and Dad, or Jack, was almost skipping down the dock. It seemed to go on forever, before Keeley stopped.<p>

"I 'ave a message from my mum." She said to him. My lips twitched slightly before I composed myself again. He turned and started to walk towards us. He stopped about three centimeters in front of Keeley.

"Oh really? You must deliver this message to me right away then." He said sarcastically. I snorted loudly. He turned to me in confusion before a tiny but mighty fist collided with his face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled.

"Ask my Mum, she wanted to give it to you." Keeley shrugged. I laughed again. He glared at me. I stifled my laugh and stood silently, still smiling. My smirk died almost instantly when I spotted _him_, casually strolling down the dock.

"Ah! This is my first mate, James. I found him on the slimy octopus-squid's ship, the crocodile machine or whatever." Dad said.

"The Flying Dutchman and Davy Jones, Jack." James replied. I raised my top lip in distaste. He gestured at me and Keeley. "What are they doing here?"

I cocked my head and narrowed my eyes. "Mr Sparrow here -"

"Captain." Dad said. I shifted my irritated gaze to him.

"What?" I asked.

"It's Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow."

I rolled my head and stared at him. "Do you honestly believe I actually care?"

"You should." He grumbled. I rolled my eyes and glared at James again.

"Anyway, _Captain_ Sparrow has invited-"

"Been forced to-"

"Take us on his adventures." I finished. James looked wildly at me, Keeley and Jack, then me again.

"What? Why?" he spluttered.

"He lost our bargain."

"He didn't lose, he won fair and square, your stupid sister just knocked him out!" He yelled.

"Hey!" Keeley sqealed.

"He's right!" Jack said triumphantly. "I did win, fair and square." I cocked my head.

"Mr Sparrow," I began quietly. "You seem to have forgotten the one rule of piracy."

"And what would that be?" he asked, taking two large steps towards me and pressed his forehead on to mine.

"There are no rules."


End file.
